Jujuba
by Molki
Summary: Ohno e Nino do grupo ARASHI e Fluff, acho que é tudo o que preciso dizer! xD
1. Sobre a Fic

Fic: Jujuba

**Fic: **Jujuba

**Fandom: **ARASHI

**Par: **Ohmiya

**Autora: **Molkita

**Beta: **Ninguém (Então, desde já, desculpem qualquer erro)

**Advertência: **Não conheço os meninos do ARASHI e também não tenho nenhum direito sobre eles, isso é apenas ficção escrita de fã para fã por pura diversão. Nada disso aconteceu de verdade, não levem tão a sério! :D

**Nota: **Minha primeira fanfic com os meninos do ARASHI, escrita especialmente para minha querida Neko-Mii-chan (Karupin), é curtinha e não sei se está realmente boa (medo de quem arriscou pela primeira vez escrever algo com os meninos do ARASHI 8D), mas espero que goste. Mais uma vez, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO Mii-chan!

**Sobre a fic: **Ohno e Nino + Fluff, acho que é tudo o que preciso dizer! xD


	2. Jujuba

Fic: Jujuba

**Fic: Jujuba**

Rolou, exigindo com discretos empurrões algum espaço no futon ao lado. Sabia que todos os outros já estavam dormindo, podia ouvir o ressonar de cada um deles e distingui-los espalhando-se pelo ar do grande quarto tradicional japonês da pousada que havia sido escolhida para que passassem aquela noite.

O agente deles, pão duro como sempre, havia os colocado em um único quarto. Não que ele achasse ruim aquela situação, era até mais divertido assim, as guerras de travesseiros definitivamente terminavam de exauri-los para a garantia de uma noite completa de sono pesado.

E, de fato, não tinha demorado muito para que todos adormecessem. Todos com a exceção dele e da pessoa do futon ao lado do seu. Ele havia se certificado de que o outro permaneceria acordado dando leves cutucões no amigo com uma freqüência regular, usou os pés pra isso. Havia posicionado o seu futon bem perto do dele como estratégia. E havia funcionado.

Com um resmungo, o outro cedeu espaço para o _invasor_, o som que emitiu foi sonolento, parecia cansado de toda aquela brincadeira, mas ainda assim agiu como o rapaz obediente que era e acabou se rendendo à vontade do outro.

Seu sorriso tinha um leve tom de maldade quando puxou parte do cobertor do outro para se cobrir e se aninhou encostando o rosto nas costas do amigo. "Ne," envolveu a cintura do dono do futon com um braço possessivo. "Você acha que o show de amanhã vai estar tão lotado quanto o de hoje?"

"Espero que sim..." Não passou de um murmúrio, continuava tentando deixar clara sua vontade de dormir.

"Você acha que o show de hoje foi além das expectativas dos fãs?"

Suspirou. "Não tenho como saber, mas espero que sim."

"Eu acho que fomos além das expectativas," pareceu pensativo ao falar. "Mas amanhã temos que fazer ainda melhor!"

Sorriu, mas não abriu os olhos, insistia em dar sinais de que não ficaria acordado por muito tempo, porém não dava para ignorar totalmente as palavras sinceras e contentes de seu melhor amigo. Sabia que ele estava sorrindo também só pelo tom de sua voz. "É, vamos fazer melhor ainda, vamos nos esforçar para isso." O rosto do outro acariciava suas costas enquanto ele assentia, concordando com suas palavras. "Agora, vamos dormir porque não vai dar pra fazer um bom show se estivermos cansados."

"Certo, capitão!" Brincou com um risinho, mesmo soando um tanto relutante, ainda parecia estar sem sono.

Sentiu o braço o envolver com um pouco mais de força antes de relaxar, afrouxando o abraço até que eles ficassem mais confortáveis para dormir.

"Boa noite, Oh-chan."

"Boa noite, Nino." Dessa vez seu suspiro foi de alívio, finalmente poderia se entregar de vez ao sono e, de alguma forma, ter Ninomiya assim tão perto fazia com que ele sentisse uma grande tranqüilidade.

"Oh-chan?"

Mentalmente, Ohno revirou os olhos. Justo quando ele estava achando que Nino finalmente o deixaria em paz-

"Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? Juro que essa vai ser a última!"

E Ohno teve que rir novamente, era impossível perder a paciência com o amigo quando ele usava aquele tom. Por mais que ele soubesse que aquela era apenas mais uma tática usada por Nino para conseguir o que queria, ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer não para aquela voz. "Hm?"

"Qual seria o sabor de um arco-íris?"

Ohno abriu os olhos, franziu o cenho e ficou alguns instantes olhando para o nada, sem saber ao certo o que dizer e nem mesmo o que pensar sobre aquela pergunta. Então moveu o corpo até estar de frente para o amigo, pensou em perguntar que tipo de brincadeira era aquela, mas ao ver a seriedade nos olhos do outro, só conseguiu responder:

"Cada cor deve ter um gosto diferente." Sua expressão era séria também, apesar das palavras absurdas.

Ninomiya sorriu, não seu usual sorriso zombeteiro, mas um cheio de satisfação. Ohno não sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquilo tudo, mas sabia que tinha escolhido a resposta certa e por isso não conseguiu evitar sorrir também.

"Como jujubas?" Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha e Ohno pensou mais uma vez que Nino parecia uma criança quando sorria de verdade.

"É... acho que mais ou menos como as jujubas." Moveu a cabeça em descrença, continuava completamente confuso quanto ao propósito daquela conversa. "Agora, podemos dormir?"

"Se eu fosse uma jujuba, qual seria o meu sabor?" Ninomiya questionou ignorando totalmente a pergunta do amigo.

Seu riso foi involuntário e talvez mais alto do que ele esperava. "Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa?!"

"Simplesmente responda a primeira coisa que vier à sua cabeça." Retrucou soando levemente impaciente.

"Mas nada vem à minha cabeça quando penso em uma resposta para uma pergunta estranha assim!" Protestou ainda com ar de riso.

Rapidamente, Nino cobriu os olhos do outro com sua mão. "Esqueça a pergunta, pense apenas em sabores, quando eu abrir seus olhos você vai dizer o sabor que vier à sua mente assim que você olhar para mim."

"Nino, isso não vai funcio-" Calou-se ao sentir o indicador do outro pousar sobre seus lábios.

"Faça o que estou dizendo."

E ele fez. Começou a pensar em todos os sabores que gostava em jujubas e tentava decidir qual deles combinaria mais com o amigo, mas era difícil! Poderia dizer qualquer um, mas sabia que Nino descobriria se ele desse uma resposta só para se livrar da insistente pergunta, ele o conhecia o suficiente para isso, então era melhor que ele tentasse encontrar nem que fosse uma justificativa para o que iria escolher e-

"Baunilha." A palavra simplesmente deixou seus lábios sem que ele sequer sentisse no momento em que seus olhos foram descobertos.

No mesmo instante, Nino caiu na gargalhada.

"Mas o que significa isso?! Não existe jujuba sabor baunilha até onde sei!"

Ohno ria também. "Foi a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente, não tenho culpa."

"Oh-chan, acha que meu sabor seria tão especial assim? Eu seria a primeira jujuba sabor baunilha?" Brincou. "Mas você deveria ter respondido direito, sabe? Queria saber qual dos sabores já existentes seria o meu."

"Você está consciente de que essa pergunta não faz o menor sentido, não está?" Deu uma tapa de leve no braço do outro. "Se me faz perguntas sem sentido tenho que dar respostas à altura." Ficou observando o amigo por alguns instantes antes de continuar. "E qual seria o meu sabor?" Quis saber também, curioso pela resposta que receberia.

Pensou por breves segundos e logo um largo sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto, parecia convicto de que tinha uma boa resposta. "Se Oh-chan fosse uma jujuba, seu sabor seria," inclinou-se um pouco para frente a anulou a distância entre seus rostos, juntando seus lábios aos de Ohno com rapidez e nítida delicadeza.

Ohno ficou surpreso, definitivamente não estava esperando por algo assim, mas não sentiu vontade de protestar e nem teve o impulso de se afastar, simplesmente ficou olhando dentro dos olhos do outro, observando o brilho travesso que dançava dentro deles enquanto seu coração batia aceleradamente.

"Morango," Ninomiya anunciou quando finalmente afastou um pouco seu rosto. "Definitivamente seu sabor seria morango." Seu sorriso havia se tornado malicioso.

"Não vale," Ohno protestou ante a provocação, estava sorrindo também. "Você teve o direito de provar antes de dar um palpite."

Antes mesmo que Nino pudesse dizer qualquer palavra em sua defesa, sentiu algo bater com força em sua cabeça. Olhou para cima, desorientado, percebeu que uma das mãos de Ohno acariciava sua própria cabeça, ele tinha adquirido uma expressão de dor, como se também tivesse recebido uma pancada.

"Se quiserem fazer esse tipo de coisa, que peçam um quarto separado da próxima vez!" Matsumoto os olhava de cima com ira nos olhos. "Não é hora para ficar conversando, especialmente porque existem pessoas que querem realmente dormir nesse quarto, sabia?" Estreitou os olhos. "Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra, entenderam? E é bom que estejam prontos no horário certo para a entrevista de amanhã."

"Certo, _Do-S_!" Nino apressou-se em responder e Ohno simplesmente assentiu, mantendo a expressão de dor até que MatsuJun começasse a se afastar.

"Assustador!" Sussurraram ao mesmo tempo e riram da forma mais silenciosa que conseguiram.

Ohno então tornou a virar-se de costas para o amigo, desejando um '_boa noite'_ que saiu sem som algum antes disso.

Ninomiya voltou a envolver a cintura do outro com o braço e a recostar seu rosto nas costas do amigo. Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo e Ohno chegou a pensar que Nino havia adormecido quando de repente este ergueu o rosto e sussurrou de encontro ao seu ouvido:

"O sabor de Jun seria limão."

Ohno teve que se esforçar ao máximo para não rir alto.


End file.
